powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Green Fire Manipulation/@comment-11982016-20130814114654
Well from what i can tell Green fire Seems to be based in mystic(magic) abilties most of the time and green fire deals somewhere in the realms of Healing and death ( and often comes with a price to use. If we observe most of the characters named off here there are mainly witches or some other entitiy that uses magic.As for the price to use these flames The Lumia for example powers consumed her beauty or her heart (or both im unsure in this case)and her mainstay power was the green fire. Halinor for example had her life forced drained at a signifigantly higher rate when using this ablity.Although i have seen no evidence of green flames in code breaker" Rei ogumi" would have had to give up something to attain the power of the green flames advanced users may even gain ageless mmortality(which means not dying of old age which may ar may not cover youth like in lumias cas youth wasnt coverd) im not sure on this i guess its Halinor was 400+years old Wuya was ageless in human form and and also on the note of being in the realm of death wuya was able to stay in ghost form in the mortal plains also grim from billy and mandy is a skeleton whos body is using or is animated by green fire.Also numerious necromancers in lore mythos and games The flame bolts or power used to summen or animate the dead is usualy green.the queen Necromancers as stated in some lore take on the a gaunt apperance and look unhealthy this another example of taking ones beauty or looks the my little poney character has been around for awhile as which one exhibet the immortel thing she been around awhile her body is also very resileant and and she also feeds her power via absorbing Love and emotions which (also im not sure if this is a centrel them with green fire but often times the the price a charcter pays is emotions or ones looks maybe so thats possible why) queen grimhilde from snow white used green flames as well and in the newer adaptaions of snow white movies the green flames are not seen i dont belive but are present in teh disny cartoon and llows the queen to shoot bolts of fire and transfomr herself another characterisc of the queen chrysilits from my little ponies Fire from DC the original was able to heal herself with the green flame and gained her power through birzillian mystiscim and at tiems depending on the story was evil or good also not mysstic Also as for ash's case his power is probly chi converted into green fire (which in this case the fuel or price would be his chi) which may or many not tire him out over time.Many of these ablities are probley base on how the powers were attained and the level of the user. Fire was also able to heal her costume after battle Also i was reading a few of the comments i'm not sure about underwater but as for green flames being more intense in harilons case it required a substantionl amount more power to use and control than ordinary fire.And for the underwater part im not sure but my theory behind that would be that it may be possible seeing as the power would have a constant source to draw from the Ie the person magic (or the price they payed for it) like i said paying the price for green fire is not always the case thsi could be for a varity of reason such as circumnavigting trhough will power,paying the price but having such a surplus of energy that it shows or or has little effect. Like i said before most of these ablitieand or restirctions are based on the circumstances of the user ie level of skill and how the power was attained. Also to adress the intensity of the blue flame's Im unsure of that myself but in real life green flames burn at 620degrees f. at there maximum and fire From dc's full body flame form was a type of plasma which burns around 9,000 degrees ferinheight if im not mistakent dont quote me on that IN conclusition my observations of green fire include the following More intense than ordinary flames, Most of the times it will require a price or some form of fuel to be used,Possible ageless immorality or extended life (depending on user level, limited Healing range, Reanimation of the dead (skeletel form only from what ive seen so maybe green fire has trouble reanimating or healing organic matter fully in the case of the corpese) Take this how you want it but this is my indepth guide to green fire with examples givein from the differnt characters i hope this helps you with this fire situation and i know the threads a month old no need to point that out but im sure some of you will The end